1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to the field of drivelines for motor vehicles. More particularly, the invention pertains to axle shafts driven from a differential mechanism.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In conventional drivelines, particularly those for rear wheel drive vehicles, the left-hand and right-hand axle shafts extend laterally from a differential mechanism that includes side bevel gears in continuous meshing engagement with differential pinions supported rotatably on a pinion shaft carried on a differential carrier, which is driven rotatably by a set of meshing bevel gears, one of which is driven by a drive shaft disposed substantially perpendicular to the axle shafts. The side bevel gears typically are connected rotatably to the axle shafts by a spline connection formed on a shoulder near the inboard ends of the axle shafts. Each axle shaft carries another shoulder at its axially innermost extremity, the second shoulder located adjacent the differential pinion shaft.
Located between the shoulders on the axle shaft is a recess that is axially aligned with the recess formed on the corresponding side bevel gear. A slotted washer, fitted within the recesses of the axle shaft and side bevel gear, limits outward axial movement of the axle shaft relative to the side bevel gear. However, because the recess formed on each bevel gear that receives the slotted washer is open at its axially inner surface, each axle shaft is free to move along the spline connection axially inward toward the differential pinion shaft.